Usage of child and/or infant seats in vehicles has become commonplace and in some situations legally required. Many child seats are secured to the vehicle by passing the vehicle seat belt through an opening or openings in the child seat, wherein the child seat or infant seat further comprises a seat belt restraint system or harness for securing the child to the seat. Some child seats comprises an adjustable harness or restraint system comprising a pair of shoulder harness straps each having a tongue portion adapted to be secured to a buckle member. Thus, and in order to secure a child to a child seat the shoulder straps must be drawn about the child and secured to the buckle member. As is known in the related arts the restraint belts or system will be adjustable to allow the child seat to restrain children of different sizes as well as accommodate growth of the child. In addition, it is desirable to have the restraint system drawn about the child wherein the shoulder harness webbing of the restraint system is not too loose or too tight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a child seat with an apparatus that will monitor and provide an indication of when the harness or restraint is secured about the child.